The present invention relates to interceptors utilized to separate mixtures.
Interceptors are often utilized to separate components of a mixture by allowing the components to separate through the use of gravity. Interceptors typically include a tank or container that receives the mixture to be separated. While in the container, the relatively less dense components of the mixture float or rise while the relatively more dense components fall or sink. For example, in one application, interceptors are utilized to separate grease, water, and solids. The interceptor receives the grease and water mixture, often from a kitchen sink. While in the tank of the interceptor, the grease and water separate such that the grease floats on the water and any solids in the mixture sink. Then, the water is removed from the interceptor below the layer of floating grease. Typically, the grease is periodically removed from the interceptor by opening the tank and manually removing the grease layer.